Forbidden Possession: Sequel to Stay With Me
by Sassy Girl
Summary: In order to connect with the spirits of forbidden love, Zak Bagans takes the advice and calls on Lilly Coleman; the girl he can't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the start of the sequel to Stay With Me. You will learn more about the house in the coming chapters before the lockdown. I came up with the idea for the house but was inspired by Buffy and Angel. You can read the full summary below. Hope you like and more is to come. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**...**

_Full Summary: In order to connect with the spirits of forbidden love, Zak Bagans takes the advice and calls on Lilly Coleman; the girl he can't forget._

_But could it be a mistake? What happens when the dark history of the house attaches themselves to the new found forbidden love that entangle Zak and Lilly together?_

_Not even a week after parting ways that Zak and the GAC crew members receive a frantic call from Lilly pleading for them to come back. There's something lurking in the darkness and it has its eyes on her._

_What happened in that house?_

**...**

Chapter One

Time rolled on as slow as it possibly could. At least Zak thought it did. He tried his best to stay focus as they went to each hot spot of Willow-way Manor. He kept his questions short and to the point. The longer he stayed at the house, the longer it would be before he could see her again.

Occasionally, her beauty would slip through the cracks making him smile. It was enough to give Aaron the chance to spill he was seriously crushing on this girl, Lilly.

Zak would have been jumping on him in a heartbeat if he didn't believe he was right. Aaron was right. Zak was falling for the girl he just met.

Was it wrong? No, of course not. He smiled when he thought of her, he waited anxiously to see her again. She felt perfectly wonderful...next to him, in his arms as he held her close. She filled the empty holes in his heart, the wounds were beginning to heal. She tasted sweet when their lips met, all he could think about was kissing them again.

How could a girl he only met the night before capture his heart? How could she pick up the pieces to his shattered world?

This was something he knew he had to discover. Zak needed to know.

_And the chance came when Pamela suggested, "This house is filled with forbidden love, Mr. Bagans, if you would like to see and feel the energy of these broken hearts. Each couple that has ever walked into Willow-way have mentioned they felt this pull towards each other. But sadly, they never stuck around to find out what happens." She looked at him and smiled. "If you would like to test this theory bring your girlfriend here and let the house speak."_

_Zak blushed. "She's not my girlfriend..."_

_Pamela grinned and nodded. "I see. I may be an old woman but I see the way you look when you think of her. She brings the light back into your eyes."_

_Why was he having this conversation about his love life to a complete stranger? He didn't know, but it didn't stop him. "We've just met." He told her._

_"Love works in mysterious ways Mr. Bagans. You can't help who steals your breath away. Caroline felt the same way about Adam. She loved him more than anything and wished for the day to arrive that she could run away with him and get away from her father." Her pale green eyes filled with sorrow as the tears began to form. But they did not fall. "Leap for that faith and hold onto it. True love only comes by once."_

_Zak was left speechless for a moment, unable to speak that the old woman was completely wrong, it wasn't even like that. It was too soon for love. How is it possible to love someone you met mere hours before? Pamela had a heart of gold, expressing her true nature. But she misinterpreted his feelings for Lilly Coleman._

_Or did she?_

They were done by 5:00. Pamela's goodwill was still chilling, their conversation still playing over inside his head as Zak brought the last tote into the house. Tomorrow night was their lock down. Tomorrow night they would investigate the manor that held dark secrets of a father's love for his daughter, killing the one person that ever mattered to Caroline. Their story was bittersweet, sorrowful; filled with such pain and despair that it could be felt the moment you walk into the door.

And he hoped, Lilly would agree to come and see if by having her there, this would stir up the hauntings inside.

"Dude, did you call her yet?" Aaron asked a little to excited.

"Hmm?" Zak was caught in his thoughts.

Aaron chuckled. "Have you called Lilly yet?" He asked once more. "Are you going to ask her to join us tomorrow night and see if we can bring this house alive?"

"Oh, no not yet. I figured I'd ask in person." Zak said as he checked the last of the items off his list. "And no, I haven't called her yet. I will when I'm done."

"Hurry dude, we're all starving here." Aaron smiled as the rumble of his stomach growled loudly before he left the kitchen where they were storing their equipment for the night.

"Ill be there in a minute." Zak reached for the duffle bag that held the batteries. He warned Nick not to bring them in but he did anyways. He was taking them back to his room to keep them safe, it would be a disaster if they were kept in the house.

He turned the light off and left the kitchen and made his way outside. He turned to Pamela who was waiting for him so she could lock the door.

"Are you sure that our equipment will be safe in there?" He asked after he put the duffle bag into the van. "That's a lot of money..."

Pamela nodded, latching the dead bolt and placing the thick lock through it and locked it. "This is a small town, Mr. Bagans, everyone knows about Willow-way Manor." She shook her head. "No one likes this house. The ghost of Mr. Price keeps them away, no one wants to stare down the barrel of a shotgun. If it makes you more comfortable, I will have my granddaughter keep her eye on the place while out on her patrol."

"Thank you, that would be great."

"What time should I be expecting you here tomorrow?"

"We'll be here just before dusk." Nick replied, pulling the van keys out of his pocket. "You'll lock us in and come and let us out the next morning at 6:00."

"Hopefully, we survive the night." Aaron joked.

Pamela laughed. "Alright boys, I'm on my way out. I'll see you guys tomorrow evening."

The three said their byes to her and waited until she was gone.

Zak walked away from Nick and Aaron, not wanting to give Aaron the chance to make a fool of himself or say something that would get him into trouble. He took the piece of paper Lilly gave him and dialed her number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Fillers can suck sometimes lol More to come.**

**...**

**Chapter Two**

Lilly opened the door to Stoney's, though it was her day off and she could trust John having everything under control for the bachelor party that would soon take over the second level of the bar; only special occasions were allowed upstairs. She wanted to make sure they had everything. Plus who knew how long it was going to be before Zak called her. She had time to waste since her shower was done, her cat was fed and she had changed her clothing into something a little less revealing and comfortable.

John was behind the bar waiting on a customer, three people lined the bar stools and a couple sat at the table by the jukebox. Surprisingly it survived another day without Bob throwing a fit.

"Hey John." She said, walking over to the counter.

John looked over and greeted her with a smile. "Lilly girl, I thought today was your day off?" He asked, stepping over to where she was standing. "Can I get you anything?"

Lilly shook her head. "I just came by to make sure you're ready for tonight. The Pierce party arrives at 8:00."

John cocked a brow. "I've got everything under control, sweetheart. Melanie and Kayla are upstairs now prepping. Michael comes in at 7:00 and Nadine and Kyle will help down here."

"Good. How are you guys on supplies. Did our shipment come in this morning?" She knew that it did. The voicemail on her phone from the driver made it so. But what could it hurt to make sure there won't be any bumps in the road. They've been planning to host this party for months now and it would help with the income for the next couple of months. If something were to go wrong, it would be her fault for not checking things over and over until she was completely satisfied.

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lilly was always a worry wort when it came to business. Even when he was capable of handling the job, she was always there to make sure nothing went wrong, despite his protest of he got it under control. "Lilly girl, don't worry, everything will go smooth tonight." He told her, placing his hand on top of hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I got this covered. Trust me..."

Lilly looked at John. He was right and she knew it. If anyone she could trust, it was him. He's been with her and by her side for some years now. He was there when her father passed away and he left her the bar. He stepped up when she needed someone the most. And she was grateful for that. "I know." She said, taking the seat next to her. "But I wouldn't be me if I didn't panic. This party will help us out so much tonight. I just have to make sure everything is done right."

"I'm your friend and business partner, I wouldn't let you down when I know how much this party means to you." John rested his arms down on the counter and leaned forward a little to keep their conversation between them. "I got this, so don't worry your pretty little head about tonight."

Lilly sighed softly. "Fine, I'll try not too but I can't guarantee anything."

John laughed, "Good. So how did it go with lover boy last night?"

Her cheeks set ablaze as she blushed something fierce, looking down at the counter. "I...I..."

This made him laugh more. "Uh huh..."

"That obvious?"

"Yes. I haven't seen you glow this much in ages."

Lilly lowered her head even more, trying to get the heat from her cheeks under control. An embarrassing moment when her friend knew right off the bat that she slept with someone.

She wasn't ashamed that it happened, not for a second there was no regrets but she sure didn't think her looks would give it away.

"I think I'll take that drink now..." She muttered.

This only made John laugh more. "It looks good on you." He stated before he grabbed a shot glass and placed it down in front of her. He reached for the bottle of Captain Morgan and poured a shot.

"You better keep it to yourself, I don't need the whole town to know." Lilly scrolled, tilting her head up enough to see him.

"I'm not one to tattletail, Lilly girl. Your extracurricular activity is safe with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the shot glass and downed the shot. "If you need me, call me. I'm leaving now before you ask for juicy details." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money for the shot and placed it down on the counter. "I'll see you later, John."

John chuckled, "Bye."

...

Lilly was out the door and on her way to her car when the vibration and ring tone blasted the airwaves. She pulled the phone from her back pocket, swiped her finger across the screen and pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

Her insides tightened and her stomach fluttered. She recognized his voice and couldn't help but to smile. "Zak..."

"How did the interview go?" She asked next, unlocking her car door and got in. "I hope it was productive."

"The interview went well. We're all set for tomorrow night." He told her, leaving out parts with Pamela that was not related to the investigation. Some things were meant to be told in person, not over the phone.

"That's great to hear. So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Wellllllllll...I could think of a thing or two."

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "Besides that. I'd hate to keep you away from your friends and leave them with a wild imagination on what's going on behind closed doors."

His laughter came next. "If that's what you wish. I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

"For now..." She finished for him.

"We were thinking of getting something to eat." Zak said, after clearing his wandering thoughts of desires she sparked inside of him. "You mentioned this morning that you know of a great place to go."

Lilly smiled, nodding her head as if he could see her do it. "That would be Mo's Diner, it's located just a few blocks from where you're at. Just take 9th all the way down and it'll be on your right."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there."

"Alright. Bye Zak."

"Bye beautiful."

Her smile grew wider as she hung up the phone and tossed it into the seat next to her. She started her car and drove off, taking the back streets to the diner.


End file.
